


Get Lucky

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "You were out late."
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'lucky'

Deathmask smirked as he stepped into his bedchamber. The day had been long, somewhat unpleasant, and rather unfulfilling. But that was going to change, at least to a certain degree. Aphrodite's presence wasn't a surprise- Aphrodite didn't bother to hide the lingering scent of roses that he'd trailed through Deathmask's House. No, Aphrodite had wanted Deathmask to know he was there, waiting and offering a particular bit of release and relief. 

"You were out late," Aphrodite commented as he shifted on the bed. 

"Yeah," Deathmask replied. There had been things only he could do. 

Aphrodite smiled, knowing. "Come to bed."


End file.
